leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP091
}} One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! (Japanese: 最後の大勝負！ポケモントライアスロン！！ The Final Contest! Pokémon Triathlon!! '') is the 91st episode of the , and the 557th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 28, 2008 and in the United States on January 24, 2009. Blurb The Pokémon Summer Academy is almost over, but there's one more event left: the Pokémon Triathlon! Each Trainer will use two random Pokémon to race to a nearby lake and cross, then run on foot back to the Academy. Ash's Red Team is currently last in the overall points, but each Red Team member's points in this event will be added to the total score. So the race begins and the campers take off, led by Ash on a Spoink and Dawn on Dodrio. However, Ash's rival Angie has her Ariados sling some webs to swing her into first place. Once they reach the lake, Angie gets a Lapras, Ash gets a Mantyke, and the two remain ahead of the pack. Jessie is dead last until a speedy Magikarp helps her move up several places. Conway decides to follow her, but Jessie thinks he's so creepy that she runs like the wind to get away from him. She even speeds past Ash and Angie, but Conway won't give up—so she has Seviper use Poison Tail to drive off Conway. Battling is against the Triathlon rules, but before Ash and Angie can protest, Seviper's Poison Tail knocks Angie and her Shinx into a pit! By the time Ash pulls Angie to safety, Jessie and Conway are long gone. However, Conway and Jessie are exhausted by the time they reach the Academy. Ash and Angie easily pass them, and Ash just manages to beat Angie to the finish line. Once everyone is done and the points are totaled, the Red Team has come from behind to win the overall award! Everyone celebrates the final night of camp with a bonfire, and Ash promises to visit Angie in Solaceon Town. But first things first: the next morning, he and his friends are off to Celestic Town for a Pokémon Contest! Plot The episode opens with a recap over the past three episodes and explains the challenge introduced in the previous episode. Professor Rowan says that the last event will be the Pokémon Triathlon, and gets pumped up. He begins talking to , , and Angie about how he will win, when Angie buts in that she'll win. Dawn has to separate the two and Ash wishes Angie good luck by extending his hand for a handshake. Angie blushes, remembering how Ash saved her, and runs away. Ash is clueless as always about what just happened and begins prepping for the race. Conway pops up and has a talk with Dawn before running off as Rowan and Nurse Joy approach Ash and . Brock launches into the usual routine before stops him. Meanwhile, Jessie is busy getting pampered and reassures her team that they'll win while and James continue their duties. The race is about to start, so Dawn recalls and Angie recalls . An aide fires the starting pistol and Jessie quickly takes the lead. She easily reaches the first checkpoint and receives a . Jessie begins arguing with the aide over Hippowdon's while Ash and company reach the checkpoint. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Angie receive , , , and respectively and begin the first leg. Jessie finally starts out as other Trainers catch up and is propelled forward by Hippowdon's surprising speed. Back at the school, Rowan and the others monitor the race. With the race, Dawn has taken the lead with Ash closely following when Angie uses to propel herself into first. Picking up on this, many s begin attacking each other. Conway takes advantage of this to pass them on . Angie reaches the second checkpoint and trades Ariados for a . Ash closely follows, having passed Dawn, and receives a . While Dawn and Brock trade for their Pokémon, Ash catches up to Angie when she again takes the lead with . Brock and Dawn, riding their and are passed by Conway and and look on as he passes them. Jessie finally reaches the second checkpoint and argues with the aide over her position in the race and unfortunately receives a . Surprisingly to James and Meowth looking on, Magikarp turns out to be incredibly fast. In a practical dead heat, Ash and Angie reach the third checkpoint and return their Pokémon. Angie calls out Shinx and the third leg begins with both sprinting towards the end. Conway, Dawn, and Brock are approaching the end when Jessie speeds past them and reaches the third checkpoint. Conway quickly follows and Brock and Dawn follow from behind. Conway congratulates Jessie and somewhat creepily, begins to chase after her with as she tries to catch up to Ash and Angie. As Ash and Angie enter a cave, Jessie and Conway have managed to catch up with them and Jessie uses to attack them much to their and Conway's surprise. The ground beneath Ash and Angie begins to give way as Conway knocks out Seviper to slow Jessie down. Angie and Shinx barely manage to stop their fall by grabbing on a ledge, when Ash saves Angie again. Ash barely manages to pull Angie up and both sit down for a minute to catch their breath. Ash's relieved expression causes Angie to blush, but she quickly regains her composure when Ash point out that they have to make up a lot of ground and they begin racing again. Running at full speed, Ash and Angie quickly come close to the finish line where Jessie and Conway are exhaustively closing in. Seeing them approach, Jessie and Conway try to finish the race but due to their fighting, they are completely out of energy. Ash and Angie race for the finish and Ash wins by a nose. Ash begins celebrating while Angie has a moment of quiet thought. As other competitors cross the finish line, Conway and Jessie crawl across it and collapse. The victory gave the Red team just enough points to win the challenge and all of the members receive a plaque after Rowan makes a quick speech. As a final celebration for the end of the a bonfire is lit and a buffet laid out. James and Meowth have a conversation about how they had a nice experience while Jessie stuffs her face and says goodbye to the students who waited on her hand and foot. Over by the gate, Angie is sitting, looking at the stars when Ash comes over. Angie asks Ash why he saved her, and Ash, clueless to her crush on him, replies that he is her friend, making her look a little disappointed. Angie and Ash end their rivalry on a note of friendship. In the morning, everyone bids goodbye to their friends and Ash and his friends wave to Angie before heading towards Celestic Town and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest. Major events * , , , Jessie, Conway, and Angie compete in the Pokémon Triathlon and Ash wins. * The Red Team gets the most points. * The week in the Pokémon Summer Academy ends. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Angie * Conway * Professor Rowan * Yuzo * Nurse Joy * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Conway's) * (Angie's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (used by Ash for the first leg) * (used by Dawn for the second leg) * (used by Dawn for the first leg) * (used by Brock for the first leg) * (used by Angie for the second leg) * (used by Brock for the second leg) * (used by Ash for the second leg) * (used by Jessie for the first leg) * (used by Conway for the first leg) * (used by Angie for the first leg) * (used by Conway for the second leg) * (used by Jessie for the second leg) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia: * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia returns after a fifteen-episode-long absence. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley and To My Best Friend are both used as background music. * narrates the preview for the next episode. * The dub title is a reference to one of 's storybooks, '' . ** Coincidentally, in the days of its air date in Japan, [[Pokémon Red and Blue Versions|Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue]], the first and second Pokémon games, in which the player must get a team of Pokémon, had their 10th anniversary in the U.S. ** Pokémon.com's listing of Battle Dimension episodes previously listed the episode under the alternate title of Go Team Go!, but the URL still redirects to there. *** The DVD that contains this episode also lists it under this alternate title. * This is the only episode of the Summer Academy arc to feature any of 's Pokémon. * Nurse Joy's appearance broke one of Brock's longest non-girl flirting streaks. * manages to make another girl fall in love with him. * Angie rode a Lapras on water frozen with , much like Ash did with his against Cissy in Fit to be Tide. * was shown as a fast runner on The Flame Pokémon-athon!. During this episode, it is not. * Despite weighing more than , Jessie is able to drag it while running. This is an example of anime physics. Errors * During one scene, 's lower jaw is colored blue. * 's eye coloring is reversed in one scene. * The red circles on 's back are missing in one scene with Ash. * It is revealed that both Ash and Angie are from the Red Team. If so, they should not have faced each other in the Pokémon Battle on Camping It Up!. Garchomp Gliding.png|Garchomp error Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |ko= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ro= |ru= }} 091 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane de:Der Pokémon-Triathlon! es:EP560 fr:DP091 ja:DP編第91話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第90集